


The Eternity Orbit: Will Of The Reaper

by Ara_Like_The_Bird



Series: The Eternity Orbit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Social Commentary, Verbal Abuse, gays in space, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Like_The_Bird/pseuds/Ara_Like_The_Bird
Summary: Arden Willows is a young man, exactly how old he has forgotten. He recently graduated from Sevras' institute for upcoming reapers, one of the tops of his class, the first place shared between him and Darren Sevras' own son.Now he has to navigate in a world filled with discrimination, rebellions as well as adjusting to working in a team instead of going off on his own. while he's dealing with all of this a mysterious girl decides that he needs to help her with her mission.FIRST BOOK IN THE ETERNITY ORBIT SERIESBook 1 of ?young adult/coming of age
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Eternity Orbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211306





	The Eternity Orbit: Will Of The Reaper

* * *

_She was beautiful_

_All thorns and no roses,_

_But he didn’t mind_

_Bleeding_

_-Nicole Lyons_

* * *

The thump sounds of falling concrete walls and the muffled hollow sound of metal being rammed into its surroundings to break through constricting walls sounded deafening through the hallway. The air was polluted by the choking smell of dust and destruction in a way that made Animals cower and run away. 

The oil that covered some of the remaining walls in splotches had caught flame and threatened to soften the old metal rebars, which had failed to serve their purpose of holding up the building but was now tasked with the job as supporting metal pillars and as steely jail bars. The more she rammed her ‘ _shoulder’_ into the warm metal the more she risked getting crushed under the heavy weight of the warm concrete that was being held up by the rusted metal.

She doesn't remember how she got there… to be frank, she doesn’t remember a lot, only that she was not named Frank, at least she doesn't think she is. She tries out the name Frank while slowly breaking through the confining walls _“Frank rams her ‘shoulder’ into the artificial boulder”_ a rock falls and she dashes out of its way to avoid its elephantine reach, _“Frank avoids getting crushed_ ” _no,_ she decides _I am not Frank_ and continues with the hard work.

Small luminescent spots appeared forcing their way through the heavy layer of smoke surrounding her and through the thick blanket of clouds shielding the dark sky above from the sight of fire and ash.

_I should replace my whole filtration system after this_ , the thought quickly runs through her ‘ _head’_ as she makes her way through the small gap she had fashioned. Above her the ash painted the sky a dusty dark red, it was a cloudy night, and it was hard to see where the dry smoke of the _accident_ ended, and the muggy clouds of the planet started. She knows she needs to get going, yet she closes her ‘ _eyes’_ and breathes expelling the air from her ‘ _lungs’_ out of her _‘nose’_ a moment later. Opening her ‘ _eyes’_ once more, her invisible pupils surrounded bu a sea of white readjust to the low flickering light of the fires behind her and head down a road to her left. Turning her back to the destroyed building. Turning her back to the building she learned that she wasn’t Frank.

If you asked her where she was going, she wouldn’t be able to answer you, she just knew that that was the road that would lead her to her destination.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing original content.  
> please let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> (You can follow me on Tumblr "ara-like-the-bird" for sneak peeks n other stuff. there will probably also be some content on my tik tok (its the same handle)


End file.
